Icyene
This page serves as a source of information about the Icyene race as it is applicable to World 42 RolePlaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History Not much is known about the Icyene. During their time flourishing on Gielinor, they were devout followers of Saradomin and possibly that god's favored race. There is a story, however, that tells us that Morytania was once populated by Icyene and humans in the Second Age, and that this land was once named Hallowland the capital being Hallowvale. This city is now known as Meiyerditch. Hallowland was invaded by Drakan's army, who's strengths were much weaker than the Saradominist army of the icyene. Because of the difference in strength, Drakan secretly kidnapped Hallowland's king, forcing the queen to surrender. With Drakan taking the throne, the icyene were quickly brought down. Today, the icyene are extremely close to extinction. The only officially known full-blood icyene is Commander Zilyana of the God Wars Dungeon, and the only other character remotely related to this race is Safalaan of the Myreque. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about icyene that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 RolePlaying community. *Icyenes are very rare creatures, possibly on the brink of extinction. Only one is known positively to exist in- game. *Half-Breeds do not obtain wings through birth. Rather, they aren't known to have wings at all; they're just taller, stronger humanoids with the occasional holy power. They have considerably less of this energy than a full-blooded icyene. *Icyenes are, by nature, Saradominist creatures. This is true in the same way that vampyres are creatures of Zamorak. *Their wings are, at full maturity, very large; they cannot easily be hidden in any clothing or armour. The wingspan of an icyene can be quite long, averaging about 16-20 feet in length. *All known icyene have blue eyes. This often includes the whites of their eyes, which appear in a cyan tint. *All known icyene have naturally well-built bodily structures. *Icyene are imagined as are protectors of humans, the winged followers of Saradomin. They are effectively equated with angels. *Icyene can fly very rapidly. *Icyenes are naturally taller than humans, averaging about 7 feet, and have strikingly bright cyan-colored eyes, as seen on both Zilyana and Safalaan. *Icyene are followers of Saradomin by nature in the same way that werewolves are Zamorakian. *Icyene can ward away vampyric creatures by releasing their naturally holy energy. Half-breeds are also known to have this ability, though it may not be as strong and they may have difficulty producing it on demand. Debated Lore This section addresses details about icyene in Runescape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). * Icyene can use lightning-based attacks. This may be true for all icyene, or it could have been unique to Zilyana. *Icyene have feathers on their head instead of regular hair. The color of the feathers can vary. Even if this is true, however, it applies only to full-bloods. This makes logical sense, but the only basis for its truth is the peculiar texture of Zilyana's hair. * It is unclear if icyene as an entire race were incredibly strong and powerful or if we as players only have limited exposure to the race and its abilities. On one hand, Zilyana is an incredible opponent. On the other, however, she was such an impressive individual that Saradomin himself appointed her as a commander; this could have been exclusive to her as an individual. * Like a vampyre or werewolf, an icyene's strength is commonly assumed to be greater than any human strength. An example of this would be Zilyanna holding a Saradomin's sword with only one hand, and swinging it around effortlessly. * They cannot hide their wings; that is to say, an icyene cannot recede its wings into its back to conceal them. Some individuals speculate this is possible, but there is no evidence for it. * They cannot be theives, assasians or any other type of criminal. This is suggested by their status as Saradomin's primier race, and would be expected to conform to the ideals of his lawful-good religion. However, it has yet to be seen if icyene are spiritually bound to this or simply elect to follow the lifestyle. *Icyene tears have the power to enhance the strength of weapons if forged with them. Some presume that they were used to create the godsword, although many disagree with this theory in favor of the blade being forged by the gods themselves. *Icyene tears are prone to heal wounds. This has no official backing, but is logical due to the status of icyene as Gielinorian angels; they would effectively act as holy water. *Icyene blood can harm a vampyre. This makes logical sense, as icyene are creatures of Saradomin and vampyres are weak to Saradomin's holy influence, but there is no factual lore on which to base this. *They always wear armour. All (one) icyene seen in game is dressed in saradominist armor. She is, of course, a military general, though, so this may not be a standard. *An icyene's bones would be thinner, but harder, than a humans. This lowers their weight enough to allow them to fly. *While a half-breed of human and Aviensie would be incredibly unlikely, there might be the possibility that Icyene and Aviantese could inter-breed, the Icyenes themselves having some bird-like qualities. But even if it is possible, it would be unlikely to ever happen. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their icyene characters but that aren't actually seen in icyene on Runescape. *In Runescape's history, icyene and humans were shown to live in harmony with eachother. An icyene who considers himself greater than a human would need a reason for this ususual point of view. *In Runescape's history, icyene and vampyres were mortal combative enemies. An icyene who pals around with vampyres would need a reason for this unusual behavior. *Icyene do not use order and light-based attacks. Other Info * There are references in-game to icyene as if they are the angels of Gielinor. This is particularly true when Sir Owen claims to believe that he had an "icyene watching over him" during a cave-in. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Icyene Category:Morytania Category:Saradominist